The ARMOR Team
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: The greatest heroes since the League of Extraordinary Gentleman have been brought together to do what they do best: kick ass, ass, and more ass. With powers, weapons, and determination that exceed normal human capacity, can they bring evil to it's knees?
1. Prologue

Flamers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. Survivors of the 2nd shot will be devoured by xenomorphs

Nick Fury: NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS does not own anything. So shut the fuck up.

* * *

><p><strong>The ARMOR Team<strong>

Finally, after so long, he could get a good, long rest. No Flood. No Covenant. No Insurrectionists. Just a Cryo Pod and him studying the inside of his eyelids with the comfort that so many Spartans, so many of his friends, his brothers and sisters, had not died in vain. He could hear Arbiter snoring in the pod beside him and decided to get as much sleep as he could before the next unexpected crisis that he would no doubt be dragged into.

"Wake us up when you need us, Cortana." He said as he drifted off into a dream.

"_**CH**__**IEF!**_" He awoke to the sound of her screaming into his ear. He got up out of the Cryo Pod only to come face-to-face with Arbiter, who was already in full armor with weapons in hand.

"Quickly, Spartan. We haven't a moment to lose. A vessel approaches and we must be ready for any unwanted guests." He heard Arbiter say as an MA5B assault rifle was thrust into his chest and an energy sword and 2 M7 SMGs were attached to his legs via Arbiter's team of elite Sangheili warriors. He was suddenly spun around and felt the shotgun he had fallen asleep with being attached to his back.

If Master Chief could say one thing about this team, it that they always took a potential battle as seriously as a Spartan. He ran up to the bridge of the ship, Arbiter and his team hot on his heels. He gazed out into the blackness of space and barely spotted it. It was huge, dwarfing the cruiser in size alone. Oddly enough, it was shaped like an isosceles triangle with what looked like a city in the center, ruling out any chances that it was UNSC, but also ruling out the Covenant or Flood. He doubted that the Insurrectionists could have advanced this far, so they were out. He had no idea what it was, but what he did know was that it was getting closer.

"Wouldn't it be smart if we put full power to the engine and went into slipspace? We don't know who or what we are dealing with here." He suggested.

"Cortana already tried that. That… ship… is producing some form of magnetic-gravitational pull. We can't escape. We can only prepare for the coming battle." Arbiter said as he checked his plasma rifles.

As they approached the side of the strange ship, he spotted what looked like gun turrets trained on the ship, as if expecting them to pull a fast one. He hastily plugged Cortana into his helmet and brought the shotgun up to the firing position. He, Arbiter, and the others moved towards where Cortana predicted that any intruders would most likely come through, locking down all other entrances to the ship. They finally reached the access point when they felt the ship lurch, most likely docking. As they prepared for the hatch to open, a voice came over the intercom of the ship.

"**That will not be necessary. We mean you no harm.**" The voice said. It reminded Master Chief of a stereotypical English butler. Cortana's reaction, however, was a little more panicked.

"**He's breaking into the ship's security system. Whoever made this AI must have as brilliant of a mind as Dr. Halsey.**" She said, her voice strained as though she were wrestling an attacker to the ground.

"Damn." That was the only word that came out of Arbiter's mouth before the hatch opened. The man that came through the door, however, stopped anymore words from being spoken.

Dressed in a full black leather suit, complete with a black cape and a strange helmet connected to what looked like a voicebox, the man walked in, giving off an aura of power with every steady, mechanized breath he took. Following him were men dressed in shiny white armor, each sweeping the area, but skipping over the Spartan and Sangheili warriors.

"Who are you people?" Master Chief managed to grunt out as the man in black looked towards him.

"You have been selected." Was all that the man said, motioning for them to follow him. The men in white armor talked amongst themselves with Australian accents as they filed out with Master Chief, Arbiter, and the others brought up the rear.

All that they could do was gape as they followed the man in black. The inside of the ship was impeccable. Even with his trained eye, Master Chief could not find a single speck of filth. These people were obviously as advanced as the ForeRunners, but they were simply not used to cleanliness of this magnitude. Usually, even a covenant or UNSC ship had a little grime somewhere. It actually set the group of weary warriors on edge for some reason.

Finally, the man in black stopped in front of a door guarded by more men in white armor. They stepped aside and let the group in. Master Chief was greeted with the site of a conference room with all but 5 empty seats, 3 of which quickly became occupied by the man in black and 2 of what Master Chief assumed to be higher ranking men in white armor. Master Chief quickly took in the other occupants of the other seats.

The first one he noticed wore orange armor with a red helmet and a turquoise… cannon was the best way to describe the weapon attached to the wearer's arm.

Next were 2 people wearing almost identical armor, one colored hot-rod red and gold, the other colored dull silver and space grey. The more colorful armor was obviously built more for speed and maneuverability, possibly even flight. The grey one was more obviously built for all out combat, sieges, heavy duty missions.

Continuing, he saw a stereotypical biker type with the build of a marine. He was garbed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. He didn't seem very special at all.

Moving on, his eyes fell on a humanoid alien. He definitely knew that humans didn't have such huge foreheads, nor was that a normal skin pigmentation for a human. It wore a mask made to resemble an animal's face with a T-shaped glyph either carved or burned into the mask's forehead. It looked at the newcomers and nodded a greeting, The strange mini-cannons attached on its shoulders following the masks line of sight.

"You gonna keep staring, Chief, or are ya gonna take a damn seat." Came a voice that sounded so familiar to the Spartan. Following the voice, his eyes finally rested on the man that had first encountered the covenant. Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. Seated next to him was the only marine to have killed an arbiter, having killed the previous arbiter with his own energy sword. Also reported KIA after destroying any hopes of the covenant amassing a ForeRunner Fleet with a Slipspace drive in the sun of an unnamed planet, Master Chief had heard of the man's bravery from Red team. Sergeant John Forge. He was so absorbed in watching the 2 legendary marines that he barely noticed the african-american sitting next to them with mechanical arms.

Seated next to them was a man he had heard of only in the history classes of the Spartan training camp. The first Super Soldier, the inspiration for the Spartan program. Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. 3 legends thought to be dead. Yep, he was batting a thousand today.

After them were… a kid and a walking old school TV set? He shook his head as he and Arbiter took their seats, wondering just what the fuck they had been selected for. The head of the table had the high chair turned to look out the wall-window of the room, so asking him or her was probably not a good idea and the others seemed to know about as much as he did.

"Finally, everyone has arrived. Let's get this show on the road then. You have all been carefully selected. Selected to become part of a team." They all heard whom they assumed the head was speak. Finally, the chair spun around to reveal a young man with a nearly shaved head, grey eyes, and a diminishing amount of pimples. Dressed in a grey shirt and faded blue jeans, he may not have looked like much, but he somehow gave off the authority of the most powerful leaders ever known. It was like George Washington, Queen Isabella, and Alexander the Great all rolled into one. But what he said next would change everything.

"Welcome to the Advanced Recon Mechanical Ordinance Response team. The ARMOR team."

* * *

><p>Alright. that's a wrap. anyone that can name all of the unnamed characters will get a cookie. I can tell you now that it will be very hard. Anyway, this is an idea that has been bugging me for the last 6 months. Now I can finish my updates. They're coming people. Until next time, BELIEVE IT!<p> 


	2. So It Begins

**The Armor Team**

By Naruto Son Of Artemis

Chapter 1: So It Begins

"The ARMOR Team?" Asked the man in the red and gold suit before whirling on his darker-colored counterpart, whispering in a highly irritated tone, "You told me it was a swimsuit model's party. I don't know about you, but I'm seeing a severe lack of hot women in bikinis." With that, he sat back in the chair with an agitated huff.

Chief could only shake his head as he looked at Arbiter, who could only reply with a shrug. Captain America stood up and made his way over to Chief before extending a hand in greeting. Chief responded by shaking his hand as Arbiter offered his own hand to the original supersoldier, receiving his own handshake in reply.

"Captain Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Chief. Forge and Johnson have been telling me a lot about you. Gotta say, I'm very impressed with your credentials. Good to have you aboard." The captain said as the mysterious man stood up from his seat, receiving a nod from the black-suited man.

"Now that the good captain has begun introductions, I guess we should all introduce ourselves. That means you too, Anthony." The man said, receiving what Chief assumed to be a heated glare from the red-and-gold-clad man. The now named 'Anthony' simply grumbled out something. Unfortunately, all Chief heard was 'billionare', 'models', and 'they should already know who I am unless they live in a cave'.

The black suited man was the first to stand however, and gave a courteous half-bow before speaking. It was a powerful voice. The voice of someone not to be trifled with. A man with nothing to lose. Arbiter simply looked at Chief as they shared an unspoken conversation: That this man seemed peculiarly similar to Chief if the voice was anything to go by.

"I am Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, Emissary of the Force."

Next came the biker stereotype. He stood tall at about 6 feet, though not tall enough to match Chief. He looked around at each member assembled in the room before removing the sunglasses that he was wearing, revealing his dark eyes. Without warning, his eyes began to glow red. Chief had his M90 shotgun up immediately, training on the biker's head, before the head of the table waved him to lower the weapon. The biker spoke with an Austrian accent, oddly enough.

"I am a Terminator. Series T-850. Model T-101. Specializing in infiltration and assassination type missions."

The figure with the cannon attached to it's arm stood and nodded in greeting. Chief regarded the figure carefully. The upper half of the armor looked extremely masculine, while the bottom half looked oddly feminine. Chief didn't even what to imagine what form of alien creature was under that suit. He couldn't make anything out through the visor, and he was quite sure he didn't want to. The voice that came out sounded neutral to him. Neither male nor female.

"Samus Aran. Intergalactic bounty formerly of the Galactic Federation."

Next came the alien with the large forehead. It stood, placing a fist over it's heart, like many ancient warriors did, before bowing in greeting, the clacking of the dreadlock-like appendages as the fell past the armored mask reminding Chief of the familiar rattle of gunfire. It righted itself before opening what appeared to be a computer on it's wrist and typing in a few times before it finally spoke.

"I am Scar, proud blooded warrior of the Yautja. I hope to bring my clan honor through this hunting party."

After the alien warrior came the white-armored duo. Chief could tell they were very different, yet friends at the same time. The same type of camaraderie that existed between Arbiter and himself. They simultaneously saluted and stood at attention as the tan and white armored individual spoke first, followed by his blue and white counterpart. Both spoke loudly and with motivation. Chief was actually impressed by these two.

"Clone Marshal Commander Cody, CC-2224! Leader of the 212th Attack Battalion, Ghost Company, of the Clone Galactic Army, Sir!"

"Clone Trooper Captain Rex, CT-7567! Leader of the 501st Legion, Torrent Company, of the Clone Galactic Army, Sir! Oorah, Sir!"

"At ease, boys." Their unofficial benefactor said as the two officers visibly relaxed their stances.

The African American man with the mechanical arms stood next. He was large. Obviously a body builder. If the way he stood said anything to Chief, then this man was adept in Judo as well as Muay Thai. The arms were most likely made to enhance strength for the bigger foes that the man would face. Looking carefully, Chief could also make out pistons and a hatch for portable rockets. Chief actually looked forward to going a few rounds with this man.

"I'm Major Jackson Briggs. Just call me Jax. Anything else, and I might have to hurt ya."

The red and gold prick stood up with a huff and crossed his arms, followed by his more heavily armed counterpart, who gave a quick salute. The red and gold one obviously wasn't military, if the slight swagger in his step as he stood said anything. The grey and silver one seemed a bit more courteous as they introduced themselves.

"The name's Tony Stark. Not Anthony. I'm the superhero Iron Man. I also make a living as a genius, billionare, playboy philanthropist."

"Lieutenant colonel James Rhodes, United States Air Force. My friends call me Rhodey. Call sign War Machine."

The boy and TV robot stood up last and bowed simultaneously. However, only the boy spoke. Chief could hardly believe that a kid was being asked to join a group of some of the best heroes in the entire multiverse. The kid couldn't have been more than 12 years old, Yet here he was, surrounded by these different people, not even phased. It surprised chief to no end. He wasn't even phased by the robot's silence throughout the entire introductions.

"My name is Naota Nandaba. And this is Canti, a robot made by Medical Mechanica. Together, we are able to call upon the power of an Incredibly strong astrobeing known as Atomsk."

"And since you both already know Johnson and Forge, it's your turn to introduce yourselves." The head of the table spoke calmly. The room grew still with anticipation as the pair stood. The cannon-armed one, Samus, seemed to size Chief up. Scar, however, seemed to project a feeling of… happiness? Arbiter seemed to notice it as well, but didn't seem deterred in introducing himself.

"I am Thel 'Vadam, Sangheili warrior formerly of the Covenant Empire. I am far better known as the Arbiter among my peers. I am honored to be selected among such powerful warriors." Arbiter spoke in a humble tone that surprised Chief. He had never heard the creature speak respectfully without speaking like the proud Sangheili warrior that he was. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. It was a little intimidating.

"Master Chief. That's all anyone calls me anymore. Spartan 117 of the United Nations Space Command." Chief spoke dryly. He sat again, feeling eyes on him still as the rest sat. He felt like he had just dodged a nuke. Finally, the head of the table typed in a few commands on the table that they sat at and the door was open.

The others began to file out and a clone moved towards them, signaling them to follow. They walked a few minutes before they were led to separate doors. Arbiter took the right room as Chief moved to the left room. The room was fairly big. Queen sized bed, two nightstands, an armoire, a chest with drawers, and a desk with room to spare for a weapons rack, which Chief was sure he would bring in later. As he continued in, he noticed a good-sized bathroom, with a working sink, toilet, stand-up shower, and medicine cabinet, which he would stock later.

Finally, he removed his armor and moved to the bed, before laying down on the soft mattress. He let out a sigh and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
